Last Kiss
by Shakinha
Summary: Um relato sob os pontos de vista de Milo e Camus sobre o fim da batalha das 12 casas, no momento da morte de Camus.


**Last Kiss**

"- Não importa o que aconteça, seremos melhores amigos para sempre.

- Promete?

- Prometo"

--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--

Desapareceu. O cosmo de Camus desapareceu. Eu não acreditei de primeira, não dava pra acreditar. Camus tinha sido morto naquela batalha, assim como Shura e Máscara da Morte. Mas no caso de Camus a culpa foi minha. Fui eu quem deixei Hyoga sair vivo da casa de Escorpião. O cosmo do Cisne também desapareceu, não sei se isso deveria servir de consolo para mim. Confesso que amaldiçoei aquele russo em meus pensamentos, por ter me tirado meu melhor amigo. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas eu não podia chorar, não naquela hora. Sentei, apoiado em uma das colunas de minhas casa, olhando para as casas de cima, mirando Aquário. Me bateu uma vontade intensa de subir até lá, mas algo me impediu. Algo me dizia internamente para não sair de minha casa. Se arrependimento matasse, eu já estaria morto. Esperei mais um pouco, angustiado, e mais um cosmo desapareceu, desta vez em Peixes. Afrodite. Ele também morrera. Pelo menos agora estaria junto de Shura e Máscara da Morte. Por que meu destino não foi o mesmo? Por que não posso ir para junto de Camus? Não consegui mais segurar as lágrimas, que molharam meu rosto. Alguém estava lutando no Grande Salão, mas eu já não estava nem aí. Que se explodam estes malditos cavaleiros de Bronze que perturbaram nossa paz, minha e de Camus. Shaka voltou, para a felicidade de Mu. O velho Mestre Ancião nos alertou quer o Grande Mestre era Saga de Gêmeos, desaparecido há muito tempo, e que aquela garota era realmente Atena. Maldito Saga, que fez nós, os grande cavaleiros de Ouro, de idiotas. Maldito saga, que provocou esta guerra, causando a morte de Aioros, Máscara da Morte, Shura, Afrodite e Camus. Meu melhor amigo, Camus. Mais uma vez me controlei para não chorar, desta vez de raiva, e engoli seco. A garota acordou e começou a subir a grande escadaria, seguida pelo restante dos cavaleiros de Bronze e pelos de Ouro. Pelo que restou de nós, posso dizer. Mu, Aldebaran, Aioria, Shaka e, finalmente, eu. Milo de Escorpião. Subi com eles. Mu pareceu notar minha angústia.

- Milo, o que houve? Sinto que você não está bem.

Olhei para as casas de cima e ele compreendeu. Chegamos em Capricórnio. Vi Shiryu caído ao lado da armadura de Capricórnio, mas nem sinal de Shura. Atena fez o Dragão despertar e seguiu em frente com ele. Eu estava receoso em continuar subindo. A próxima era Aquário, a casa de Camus. Eu tremia, mas, felizmente, ninguém percebeu. Entramos. Lá estava gelado. E então, eu o vi. Caído naquele chão frio. Sei que frio nunca foi problema para ele, mas aquilo tinha um ar de necrotério. Hyoga estava caído em frente ao seu mestre. Assim como fizera com Shiryu, Atena o despertou. Estávamos saindo quando senti uma nésguia de cosmo. O cosmo de Camus! Ele não morrera, ainda estava vivo! Tentei gritar para que os outros voltassem, mas não consegui emitir nenhum som. Me virei para Camus e me esforcei um pouco para dizer, baixo, mas disse:

- Eu vou voltar, Camus. Me espere, agüente só mais um pouco.

E saí correndo O grupo já havia passado por Peixes, pois, quando cheguei lá, vi apenas Afrodite caído, coberto por suas rosas. Também senti uma nésguia de cosmo vindo de Afrodite. Também havia sido deixado para trás. Me aproximei dele.

-Afrodite?

Ele abriu os olhos e me disse, com uma certa dificuldade:

- Miro… Irei para junto de Shura e Mask…

Não pude deter as lágrimas novamente.

- Dite… Vou sentir sua falta.

- Seria pior se eu ficasse… Pelo menos assim estarei junto deles…

Afastei os cabelos de seu rosto. Ele sorriu para mim e fechou os olhos. Pela última vez. Continuei subindo até encontrar os outros, que encaravam Saga. Percebi que Aioria e Aldebaran estavam se contendo para não atacá-lo. Os cavaleiros de bronze faziam inúmeras tentativas de atingi-lo causando algum efeito. Aproveitei a situação e corri de volta para Aquário sem que me notassem. Me ajoelhei ao lado de Camus e coloquei sua cabeça em meu colo.

-Camus! Por favor, me responda!

Sorri quando ele abriu os olhos.

- Milo?

- Camus! Pensei que você tinha morrido!

Ele desviou o olhar.

- Não vou durar muito. Sinto meu corpo cada vez mais fraco.

- Mesmo assim, não sairei do seu lado. Você vai ficar bem, Camus.

Eu disse isto, mesmo sabendo que era mentira. Eu sentia a força vital dele se esvair cada vez mais.

- Milo…

- Diga, estou te ouvindo.

- Lembra da promessa que fizemos na noite em que Aioros foi morto?

Eu segurava as mãos dele, receando o momento em que ele me deixaria.

- Sim, eu me lembro. Como poderia esquecer?

Me lembrei daquela fatídica noite, em que ouvimos a voz do Grande Mestre ecoando no Santuário, dizendo que o cavaleiro de Sagitário era um traidor. Eu subi correndo para Aquário, em busca de meu porto seguro. Ficamos lá, eu e Camus, esperando, até ouvirmos que Aioros havia sido morto por Shura. Eles eram tão amigos.

- Camus…

- Que foi?

- E se isso resultar em alguma coisa ruim para nós depois?

- Não vai acontecer nada, Milo.

- E se acontecer como aconteceu com o Aioros e o Shura? Nós vamos deixar de ser amigos…

Camus olhou para mim como se o que eu disse fosse um absurdo.

- Milo, não diga isso!

- Mas…

- Não importa o que aconteça, seremos melhores amigos para sempre.

- Promete?

- prometo.

Voltei à casa de Aquário. Já não éramos mais crianças de sete anos. Camus estava prestes a morrer em meus braços. Eu já não conseguia mais raciocinar direito.

- Milo… Você não é só meu melhor amigo… Você é mais que isso para mim…

Não acredito! Ele pensava exatamente igual a mim! Decidi confessar a ele o que esse passava em mim também.

- Você também, Camus! Eu te amo!

- Eu sempre te amei, Milo… Me desculpe por não ter dito nada antes…

Eu o beijei. Senti a mão dele em meu rosto. Gelada. Quando me afastei, ele já não respirava mais. Meu auto-controle desapareceu e eu me joguei em seus braços, chorando compulsivamente como se tivesse voltado aos sete anos. Custei para retomar meu controle e parar de chorar. Juntei as mãos de Camus na frente de seu corpo e voltei para junto dos outros. Os cavaleiros de Bronze estavam caídos, sem terem conseguido nem arranhar o rosto de Saga. A luta aprecia estar decidida, mas a armadura de Gêmeos o abandonou e ele acabou se matando. Conseqüência de seu distúrbio de dupla personalidade. Mais um que se juntará a Aioros no mundo dos mortos. Não demorou para que os cavaleiros de Bronze e Atena voltassem para o Japão para se recuperarem. Só então pudemos nos preocupar com o destino de nossos companheiros mortos. Aguardei tudo em minha casa, enquanto preparavam os corpos para o enterro. Não sei como recuperaram os corpos de Shura e Máscara da Morte. Mais tarde, nos reunimos no cemitério dos cavaleiros para as últimas despedidas. Em meu rosto, um semblante triste, mas eu não era o único assim. Todos nós estávamos tristes. Mu, Aldebaran, Aioria e Shaka, por mais tristes que estivessem, a tristeza deles jamais se compararia à minha. Ao ver Camus deitado ao lado dos outros, as lágrimas verteram de meus olhos mais intensamente que dos olhos dos outros. Os enterramos e voltamos para nossas casas. Mu veio falar comigo.

- Você o amava, não é, Milo? Eu te entendo.

- Como pode me entender?

- Por um instante pensei ter perdido Shaka. Eu o amo.

Eu sabia que Mu e Shaka eram como eu e Camus, mas não até esse ponto.

- Você já disse isso a ele, Mu?

- Não. Não sei se devo…

- Deve. Diga a ele antes que seja tarde demais. Como foi comigo…

- Milo…

Mu me abraçou e eu chorei no ombro dele. Camus não voltaria. Eu o havia perdido. Mas Shaka me lembrou de algo. Me disse que Camus me esperaria no reino de Hades. Ele nunca quebraria a promessa que me fez há treze anos. Não importa o que aconteça, seremos melhores amigos para sempre. Eu também não quebrarei a promessa, pois sei que um dia estaremos juntos novamente. Camus. Meu melhor amigo. Meu amor eterno.

--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--

Não fui capaz de matá-lo. Era meu pupilo. Diminuí meu cosmo e fui atingido por meu próprio golpe, juntamente com o dele. Ele estava sem armadura, com certeza morreria por causa do frio intenso. Pelo menos consegui fazer com que ele atingisse o zero absoluto. Senti isso quando recebi os golpes. Ser atingido pela Execução Aurora em dobro fez congelar até mesmo minha armadura de Ouro de Aquário. Eu também iria morrer, junto com Hyoga. Quando caí, meu primeiro pensamento foi em Milo. Meu melhor amigo. Eu precisava vê-lo antes de morrer, eu tinha coisas importantes a dizer a ele. Meu cosmo estava quase completamente nulo, mas eu fiz o possível para agüentar mais um pouco. Milo, espero que não se sinta culpado por ter deixado Hyoga sair vivo de Escorpião. Não foi sua culpa, eu o entendo. Se pudesse, teria feito o mesmo. Mas eu quis proteger meu pupilo, poupá-lo desta batalha. Eu sabia que isso não daria certo, então tentei ao menos fazer com que ele alcançasse o sétimo sentido, mas também não deu certo. Ele só atingiu o sétimo sentido nesta luta comigo. Parece que não me encontrarei com Shura e Máscara da Morte sozinho, pois o cosmo de Afrodite acaba de desaparecer, juntamente com o de Andrômeda. Não posso desistir agora, preciso falar com Milo. Preciso dizer a ele o que sinto. O que sempre senti, mas nunca tive coragem de admitir. Uma luta no Grande Salão, mas não me importo. Não posso fazer nada e meu tempo é curto para me preocupar com isso. Só quero ver Milo uma última vez. Descobri que o Grande Mestre é Saga de Gêmeos. Então ele estava aqui o tempo todo e ainda nos enganou. Me arrependo de não ter dito a Milo o que preciso lhe dizer. Parece que a garota, que agora sei ser Atena, despertou e está subindo as escadarias, levando consigo os cavaleiros de Bronze e Ouro restantes. Milo… Preciso vê-lo, preciso dizer o que sinto antes que seja tarde demais. O grupo passa por Aquário, levando Hyoga com eles. Fui deixado para trás. Foi o que pensei, até Milo, meu melhor amigo, se voltar para mim e dizer:

- Eu vou voltar, Camus. Me espere, agüente só mais um pouco.

Ele parecia feliz por ver que estou vivo. Pude perceber sua angústia quando entrou em Aquário. E, pelo que vi em seu rosto, ele parecia ter chorado. Eu esperei. Meu corpo estava se congelando internamente, eu me sentia fraco. Milo voltou e me colocou em seu colo.

-Camus! Por favor, me responda!

Abri meus olhos e o vi sorrindo, aliviado por me ver reagir. Não consigo descrever o que senti ao vê-lo sorrindo para mim.

- Milo?

- Camus! Pensei que você tinha morrido!

Eu também pensei que não poderia mais vê-lo, Milo. Queria poder ir com você para Escorpião, quando tudo estivesse em paz. Infelizmente a realidade era outra. Esta infeliz realidade que nos impedirá de sermos felizes juntos. Não tive coragem de encará-lo.

- Não vou durar muito. Sinto meu corpo cada vez mais fraco.

O frio me tomava internamente. Precisava dizer a ele antes que fosse tarde.

- Mesmo assim, não sairei do seu lado. Você vai ficar bem, Camus.

Ele queria amenizar minha dor. Milo, por que? Por que as coisas têm que ser assim para nós dois? Decidi contar a ele.

- Milo…

- Diga, estou te ouvindo.

Os cuidados dele por mim é algo que jamais me esquecerei.

- Lembra da promessa que fizemos na noite em que Aioros foi morto?

Milo segurou minhas mãos. Ele tremia.

- Sim, eu me lembro. Como poderia esquecer?

Eu sabia que ele se lembrava. Eu também nunca esqueci. Milo foi até mim naquela noite, tinha medo do que pudesse nos acontecer futuramente. Foi então que eu disse:

- Não importa o que aconteça, seremos melhores amigos para sempre.

Nós tínhamos sete anos, eu tinha intenção de tranqüilizá-lo. Não pensei que ele fosse levar tão a sério, mas ele me fez prometer.

- Promete?

- Prometo.

Eu nunca tive intenção de abandonar Milo. Ele também sequer pensava no fim de nossa amizade. O que eu não esperava era que essa amizade se transformasse em algo maior. Algo que eu nunca pensei ser possível de acontecer. E agora eu precisava dizer a ele de qualquer maneira. Resolvi ir direto ao ponto.

- Milo… Você não é só meu melhor amigo… Você é mais que isso para mim…

Ele me olhou como se não acreditasse. Era disso que eu tinha medo. Temia que ele me rejeitasse, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Mal pude conter minhas emoções quando ele disse:

- Você também, Camus! Eu te amo!

- Eu sempre te amei, Milo… Me desculpe por não ter dito nada antes…

Ele me beijou. Há muito tempo esperei por isso. Toquei no rosto dele, tão quente. Minha mão estava tão fria. O gelo finalmente me tomou por inteiro. O beijo de Milo foi minha última sensação antes de ser levado ao reino de Hades. Sei que não estarei sozinho, pois encontrarei Máscara da Morte, Shura, Afrodite e o próprio Aioros, mas meu coração ficará solitário sem Milo. Meu melhor amigo. Meu amor eterno.

--//--//--//--//--//--//--//--

Escrevi essa fic na aula, não sei se ficou realmente boa… Mandem reviews!!! \o/

Até a próxima!!


End file.
